percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Almar
The Darkness will soon disappear from this world. All will be completely released from its dominion, and the wonder of life will continue. Congratulations you all have the impossible miracle you desired. We will meet again someday. Almar’s farewell to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Egyptian and Norse Gods. History Almar is the oldest twin of the Mety Treion Et’etra. While technically Aza is exactly as old as Almar, he was considered the older brother as, unlike Aza. When Almar imaged itself into existence he was already complete and all his infinite light was in one form. Aza instead took eons to form his own endless darkness into his one form. So in a sense, the consciousness of the two brothers emerged at the exact moment, but the forms they took were made in different moments. Personality Almar’s personality is considered golden to the world. As Almar is literal the Infinite Light he is a source of great hope. Almar is unbelievably patient, he waited for eons for his brother to correct his form when they both emerged simultaneously at the Beginning of Time. He is known for his cryptic and roundabout way of talking. Almar is also extremely kind and fair in his dealings with mortals and gods. He normally never interferes with the humans of Cezra. He is known for his great capacity for love for the entire world. He extremely loves the Mety Et’etra as Vitalen emerged from his blood, and Tós emerged from his and Aza’s mixed blood. He also equally loves Nevemev despite emerging only from Aza’s blood. Almar states the world needs Time, Death, and Life to govern it. However, despite Almar gracious and kind personality, he isn’t truly perfect. While not prideful in his power, he isn’t above creating lesser Et’etra for the sole purpose of simply being a creation of his. He sees that anything that he makes is inherently necessary. However, he does care for the ideals and opinions of anything he creates that can think. He also isn’t very active. Unlike how other Cezra Gods have to be active in their godly roles otherwise they become weak. Almar simply existing is all that is required for him to do his godly duties. Last Almar is a firm believer in Hope is only meaningful, if you work to earn it. As simply hoping for something he doesn’t interfere with such hopes. Only the hopes of those that try everything in there power to achieve, does he grant such assistance. Appearance Almar is considered universally handsome and glorious beyond words. While he usually makes a form as a human silhouette of light or some other form of light. His True Form is so overwhelming it can destroy the existence of any being below an Et’etra (god). Abilities Almar is considered as one of only two of the strongest entities of the Cezra Universe. His power is vastly superior to the gods of the Riodanverse, to the point that he appears all-powerful. Magic Like with all Cezra Gods, Almar’s powers are magical in nature. Nigh-Omnipotence: Almar is almost unexplainably powerful even for the standards one might account for a Primordial God. Almar is literally his magic and his power is called the Infinite Light. He has created entire worlds. Using only ten percent of his power in the Riodanverse his power was so great, Zeus thought even if all the Gods, Gigantes, Titans, Protogeoni, Demigods, Monsters, etc basically the entire Greek/Roman Mythology were to combine still wouldn’t be powerful enough to match him. His power is just so vast he views humans as no more important or powerful than how a human views bacteria. His magic is powerful enough to effortlessly create or destroy an entire world. However, his power is matched by Aza. Weaknesses Hope-Induced Fluctuating Power: Despite being a Cezra God and having or in his case being a Wellspring of infinite Magic, it’s restricted by how much hope he experiences. As hope is the emotion he feels to the expense of all others, it is linked to the strength of his magic. Trivia Almar is a made-up name or at least in the sense, that the author doesn’t know if it has a real-world connection. However, in Cezra Almar can mean Light or Hope. Almar states that the reason that he and his brother Aza, are so immensely more powerful than the gods of Riodanverse or even most other Cezra Gods. Is that that as in Cezra there aren’t any other mythologies like in Riodanverse. So in a way, he and his brother had to be powerful enough to allow the possibility of a universe of the same magnitude as the other universe. He further explains that Cezra couldn’t have existed if they weren’t so supremely powerful. While Cezra doesn’t have the Judeo-Christian God, Almar is mistaken for him as early Christians that came into contact with him built their religions on him. However, Almar states that he rather not be called God. He doesn’t even like being called the God of Light. He would rather be called Light or Almar. Category:Immortal Category:Magic Users